


Девочка, которая хотела жить

by KisVani



Series: Другой Бикон Хиллс [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, One-Sided Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5080657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Происходит до "Город спит" и цепляет "Разделяя боль".</p>
    </blockquote>





	Девочка, которая хотела жить

**Author's Note:**

> Происходит до "Город спит" и цепляет "Разделяя боль".

В Бикон Хиллс не было здоровых людей. Город пожирал или тело, или душу, или и то, и другое вместе.  
Давно говорили: местная экология такая, что впору платить компенсацию всем жителям. Но дальше разговоров дело не шло, потому что большинство в городе предпочитали изображать, что все в порядке и с ними, и с их близкими. Только врачи устало закатывали глаза, как и работники Дома Эха. Ни те, ни другие не знали, что делать с забитыми под завязку палатами.  
Эрика могла бы многое рассказать о том, что чувствуешь, когда доктора ставят на тебе крест, а родители все так же делают вид, будто бы ничего не изменилось. Улыбаются, интересуются, что хочешь на Рождество, но по ним видно: все плохо. Все на самом деле плохо.  
Проблема Эрики была в том, что она не хотела умирать. Она общалась с другими детьми во время бесконечных дней в больнице, у многих из них были диагнозы с самого рождения, как и у нее самой. Кто-то из них знал, что он не доживет даже до двенадцати. По поводу других врачи строили теории насчет того, «перерастут» ли они свои болезни или те уничтожат их до этого. Но чаще всего надежды не было. И Эрика слышала спокойствие в голосах прочих детей. Они улыбались, говоря о смерти, смеялись над этим и жалели своих родителей, братьев и сестер. А Эрика не могла.   
Каждый день жизни она была готова с воем вырывать из чужих рук, если бы ей показали на того, кто может ей его дать. Только не находилось такого человека, не находилось идеального врага, которого она могла бы победить.  
Когда Эрика жила дома, а не лежала в больнице, то она требовала отпускать ее в школу. Трудно, больно, слишком много запретов и рисков, но так было ощущение, будто бы она такая же, как остальные. Хоть иллюзия, жалкое подобие той жизни, какая у нее могла бы быть.  
Эрика с жадностью смотрела на других учеников, которые ее не замечали или жалели. Первое было терпимо, пусть и неприятно, а второе — хуже.  
— Ты хочешь быть как все или хочешь привлечь внимание? — спросила как-то Хизер, дочь маминых друзей, когда те пришли в гости.  
Она была младше Эрики на несколько лет, но вела себя так, будто знала что-то, недоступное даже взрослым.  
— Я хочу быть здоровой, — огрызнулась Эрика.  
— Но это же не так, — ответила Хизер с детской прямолинейностью. — Ты же больная.  
— Знаю.  
А через несколько лет врачи окончательно сделали вывод, что Эрика Рейес — не жилец.  
Стоял на удивление солнечный день. Такое в Бикон Хиллс тоже случалось, пусть и редко. Торчать в больнице было скучно. Пока они с родителями ждали результатов после сканирования мозга и рентгена, Эрика прогуливалась по коридорам. Она чувствовала себя хорошо, намного лучше, чем в другие дни, а в глубине души теплилась надежда, что все ее болезни отступили, что она сможет быть как другие девушки в школе: краситься, носить каблуки, заигрывать с парнями, лазить по канату, бегать кросс, ходить на вечеринки и пить пиво, которое кто-нибудь втихую протащит. И не думать каждую секунду, что у нее может случиться приступ, что сознание отключится или она начнет задыхаться. Не чувствовать боли от каждого вдоха и не бояться мигрени, во время которой словно бы все вокруг подсвечивается алым.  
Эрика улыбнулась, глянула на часы, и направилась назад к родителям. Прошло уже пятнадцать минут, их врач уже должен был освободиться.   
Солнце заглядывало в окна, и солнечный свет лежал на полу неровным прямоугольниками, подрагивающими в такт шевелению листвы на деревьях вокруг больницы.  
По пути Эрика пересеклась с парой ребят из школы: Скотт и Стайлз шли по коридору ей навстречу. Они выглядели как обычно, как одевались в школу: джинсы, футболки, на одном куртка, на втором — яркая толстовка.  
— Привет, — рассеянно ответил Стайлз, на ее приветствие, а потом продолжил, обращаясь к другу: — Но подумай сам, чертов горный лев! Это подозрительно.  
— Да, — согласился Скотт, а потом остановился и спросил у Эрики: — С тобой все в порядке?  
На его открытом лице читалось искреннее беспокойство и сочувствие, за которое хотелось ударить. Эрика понимала, что вряд ли Скотт в курсе ее болезней, что он интересуется просто потому что хороший парень, увидевший бледную девушку в больничном коридоре, что он даже вряд ли помнит ее, так редко она бывает в школе. А Стайлз смотрел сквозь нее, будто не понимая, почему его друг остановился. От этого было еще обиднее. Эрика наблюдала за Стайлзом, когда бывала в школе, она знала расписание его уроков и то, какую еду он берет в столовой, знала о его привычке грызть ручки и даже его настоящее имя, которое он никому не говорили и даже учителя называли его или по фамилии, или кличкой.  
Эрике хотелось, чтобы Стайлз хоть раз обратил на нее внимание, но он всегда был занят чем-то еще. И, если у нее была хоть какая-то призрачная надежда, пока он оставался аутсайдером, то она исчезла, стоило, до того не хватавшему звезд, Скотту Макколу выбиться сокапитаны школьной команды по лакроссу. Аура популярности окружила его и зацепила и лучшего друга. Теперь Стайлз был не ровней Эрике.   
Теперь он всегда будет смотреть сквозь нее.  
— Я в порядке, — пробормотала Эрика и направилась по коридору туда, где остались ее родители.  
При ней врач говорил какие-то ничего не значащие фразы, и она понимала по обеспокоенным взглядам папы и мамы, что лично им он сказал больше. И ничего хорошего в его словах не нашлось.  
Эрика умирала. И, что самое худшее, ей отказывались говорить — от чего именно. И отказывались даже разговаривать о болезни, словно это бы помогло ей чудесным образом исцелиться.  
— Тогда завтра я пойду в школу, — сказала Эрика за ужином.  
Мама поджала губы, а папа ответил только, что, если она этого хочет, то пусть идет. Иногда ей казалось, что родители — не ее. Слишком чужие, слишком далекие и непонятные, пусть зеркало и говорило иное: в своем отражении Эрика легко находила черты от матери и от отца, а на фотографиях дедушек и бабушек видела и другие свои черты, словно была сложена из кусочков чужих паззлов.  
Эрика выжила на следующий день. И на следующий. И еще неделю. Потом упала, не успев выйти из дома. Папа вызвал скорую.  
Дальше последовали привычные месяцы в больнице, тянущиеся как патока или прогоркшее молоко. Родители сменяли друг друга у нее в палате, пока Эрика не попросила прекратить с ней сидеть.  
Однажды, придя к ней, мама сказала:  
— Знаешь, хорошо, что ты сейчас здесь, а не ходишь в школу.  
— Почему это? — спросила Эрика, которая уже неделю надоедала своему врачу просьбами отпустить ее домой, раз все равно анализы ничего нового не скажут.  
Мама потерла лоб и вздохнула.  
— Ты же слышала про горных львов, которые сбежали из зоопарка?   
Эрика кивнула. Она считала всю эту историю чушью собачьей, но лучшего и менее бредового объяснения, почему тут и там по городу находят растерзанные трупы, никто предложить не мог.  
— Он пришел на школьный бал, можешь себе такое представить? — продолжила мама. — Убил и покалечил нескольких ребят, представить себе не могу, как мы с папой себя чувствовали, будь это ты!  
«Я и так умираю, — подумала Эрика. — Ничего бы для вас не поменялось. Только отмучились бы быстрее».  
Мама поправляла ее подушку и говорила дальше:  
— Несчастный шеф Стилински, такой удар… Я же знала его жену, после смерти бедняжки Клаудии он был так подавлен, а ведь тогда оставался еще сын…  
— Стилински? — переспросила Эрика, ее сердце пропустило удар. — Стайлз умер?  
Она сама не ожидала, что в ее голосе прозвучит такое беспокойство. Мама посмотрела на Эрику слегка недоуменно, но ответила:  
— Нет, он выжил. Из всех четверых только он и Лидия Мартин. Ну… пока что. Они сейчас в реанимации, будем надеяться, что спасут. А что? Это твой друг, Эрика?  
— Нет, — сказала она и не стала уточнять. А мама не стала спрашивать.  
Они поговорили еще немного о папе и о маминой работе, когда Эрика спросила:  
— Скажи, когда я умру?  
— Эрика… — начала мама.  
— Хватит. Пожалуйста, скажи, что говорят врачи. Мне надо знать.  
Эрика думала, что мама не ответит. Просто будет смотреть, поджав губы, начнет болтать о каких-то пустяках или просто уйдет. Но так сказала:  
— Еще полгода или чуть больше, если не случится чудо.  
— Хорошо, — сказала Эрика. — Значит, я могу не волноваться о выпускных экзаменах.  
Ее отпустили домой спустя несколько дней.  
— Я пойду в школу, — как обычно, сказала Эрика.  
— Тебе не стоит, — ответила мама и папа кивнул.  
— Я все равно умру, — покачала головой Эрика, — а так я хотя бы получу немного старших классов. В аду, говорят, очень похожу, надо привыкнуть!  
Конечно же, родителям не понравились ее слова. Они принялись доказывать ей, что Эрика неправа и нельзя говорить такие вещи. Не спорили, нет, она ведь была не самым здоровым ребенком на свете, они уговаривали ее мягко, будто умалишенную.  
А Эрика настаивала на своем. И пошла в школу утром.  
Желание доказать, что она может, что она способна добиться результата и погнало ее на следующий день прямо на канат в спортзале. А еще упрямство и злость на целый мир, где взрослые не хотят говорить своим детям, что те умирают, даже, если это правда. И на мир, где она должна уйти так рано, еще не успев ничего сделать.  
Последнее, что Эрика чувствовала: канат под ее ладонями казался раскаленным и свитым из колючей проволоки. И чей-то голос, кажется, Стайлза. Обрывок мысли, пришедший в ее затуманенный мозг, был о том, что вот как надо было с самого начала привлекать его внимание. А потом она вспомнила, что Стайлз не мог быть в спортзале и школе: едва ли его даже из палаты вывозят, он ведь теперь даже не ходит…  
После этой мысли сознание уплыло, оставив в черноте.  
Когда Эрика очнулась в палате, то почувствовала иглу капельницы в своей руке и давление бинтов на голове, она была готова расхохотаться. Останавливало только жжение в легких. Лучше бы ей дали разбить голову и умереть на полу спортзала. Потому что думать о том, как мама опять станет поджимать губы, было неприятно. И стыдно. Она ведь не скажет: «Я же тебе говорила», а просто промолчит, но ее осуждение и беспокойство будут витать в воздухе. Одновременно с этим, Эрика чувствовала себя униженной, когда думала о других учениках. Они ведь видели, как она упала. Даже те, кто не знал о ее болезни, теперь станут шептаться по углам и придумывать новые и новые идагнозы.  
— Ты проснулась, — раздался сбоку спокойный мужской голос.  
Эрика вздрогнула: ей не приходило в голову, что в палате может быть кто-то кроме нее. Кто-то чужой. Она слегка повернулась, пытаясь рассмотреть незнакомца.  
— Вы мой новый врач? — спросила Эрика осторожно и закашлялась на первом же слове.  
— Можно и так сказать, — мягко ответил мужчина.  
Он поднялся (Эрика слышала, как скрипнул стул) и встал в изножье койки, где она могла его видеть.  
— Мистер, вы чертовски похожи на Дерека Хейла, — заметила она.  
Просилось добавить: «И я не скажу, что это комплимент», но Эрика решила, что длинные предложения пока не для нее: в горле першило.   
Незнакомец мрачно улыбнулся, он правда походил на Дерека Хейла. Миллионера и мецената, владельца доброй половины фабрик города. Только тот на фотографиях и во время пресс-конференций и интервью не щеголял потертой кожаной курткой. Хотя щетина и взгляд из-под кустистых бровей был один в один.  
— А ведь я и есть Дерек Хейл, — заметил мужчина.  
— Угу, конечно, — буркнула Эрика. — А я самая сексуальная девушка школы.  
Он усмехнулся и стал еще больше походить на мрачноватого миллионера Бикон Хиллс.  
— Ты хочешь встать с кровати? — спросил незнакомец. — Хочешь прожить не полгода, а дольше? Дожить до старости и не просто так, а пережив всех своих сверстников?  
— Хотеть хочу, но… — Эрика попробовала развести руками, но у нее не получилось: капельница мешала.  
Она уже слышала такие рассказы. Мама и папа то и дело хватались за какую-нибудь революционную методику или эзотерические учения, но ничего не помогало.  
— Что бы ты отдала за это? — спросил мужчина.  
— Да все что угодно.  
Он кивнул и Эрика не сомневалась: знал наперед о том, что она скажет.  
— Если я укушу тебя и обращу, то ты выживешь.  
Можно было бы рассмеяться, но в горле все так же саднило и сил почти не было.  
— Хочешь сказать, что ты вампир? — спросила Эрика. — И я тоже стану вампиршей?  
— Нет, я оборотень, — ответил Дерек Хейл или тот, кто его изображал. — И ты можешь стать оборотнем. Тогда все человеческие болезни исцелятся. У нас хорошая регенерация.  
Эрика хотела ответить что-то язвительное, но глаза мужчины в изножье ее кровати зажглись алым. Это мог быть какой-то трюк, но нечто в глубине, сердце, душа или шестое чувство, подсказывало: сейчас один из тех моментов, когда никто не пытается обвести Эрику вокруг пальца.  
— Ты говоришь, что я выздоровею? — спросила она, завороженная сиянием глаз. — Стану, как другие подростки?  
— Даже больше, — сказал Дерек, — посмотри на Скотта Маккола. Ты воплотишь все свои мечты.  
Мысль о том, что Скотт — оборотень, показалась нелепой, но миг спустя, Эрика уже поняла, как логично все начинало звучать. Неожиданная популярность, загадочные горные львы и нападение по время бала. У нее были вопросы, но Эрика решила, что задаст их позже. Если они будут ее интересовать.  
— Я согласна, — сказала она.  
Могло так оказаться, что мужчина в ее палате вовсе не Дерек Хейл, а какой-то больной ублюдок, но Эрика знала точно лишь одно: смерть уже дышит ей в затылок и, раз есть шанс, пусть и настолько фантастический, то ей нужно им воспользоваться.  
Ведь ее проблема всегда была именно в том, что Эрика хотела жить.  
Клыки Дерека не выглядели накладными, как и его красные глаза не казались удачно подобранными линзами или отблеском света, как и звериные черты, проявившиеся в лице, не напоминали маску.  
Эрика не взялась бы сказать, куда он ее укусил, и не взялась бы говорить о том, было ли это больно. Мир дал слишком большую трещину. И сознание она потеряла именно из-за этого.  
Через неделю Эрику выписали из больницы. Вышло бы быстрее, но врачам надо было перестраховаться и перепроверить ее анализы.  
— Чудеса случаются, — как сказали ее родителям.  
«Это не чудеса, это — чудовища, — подумала Эрика, потирая уже зажившее место укуса. — И я теперь одно из них».


End file.
